Jugando a los detectives
by Nasaki
Summary: Youko Kurama es un ladrón,Hiei un detective y su nemesis y ha logrado arrestarlo. O casi,por que ... ¿alguna vez Youko estuvo falto de ideas?. AU,YoukoxHiei raro y cierto


Jugando a los detectives:

Autora- Nasaki

Rating- T

Disclaimer-YYH no me pertenece, fic sin fines lucrativos.

Summary- Yaoi AU. Youko Kurama es un ladrón,Hiei un detective y su nemesis y ha logrado arrestarlo. O casi,por que ... ¿alguna vez Youko estuvo falto de ideas?. AU,YoukoxHiei raro y cierto

Parejas- HieixYouko.

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

El tren se movía rápido, muy rápido. Por las ventanillas, sucias y empañadas debido a la lluvia y el frío no se veía mucho, el paisaje era monótono y aburrido, pero el prisionero tenía mejores asuntos que pensar. El paisaje monótono era compensado por su acompañante.

Los pasos se acercaron rápidamente por el vagón casi vacío. Los demás ocupantes eran una anciana que viaja hacia destino desconocido y había caído en un estado de sueño permanente, el detective y él. Faltaban unos kilómetros para llegar a su destino, una ciudad a 150 kilómetros de distancia, donde sería arrestado.

Sus cabellos plateados se agitaron un poco. Tal vez el tren estaba tan vacío debido a su presencia, pero a la vieja señora no le parecían asustar los criminales atados con cuerdas y a un detective de mal humor, como era su naturaleza.

El chico se llamaba Hiei Jaganshi, tenía 26 años, con el cabello negro y los ojos rojo sangre. Youko pensó efectivamente que era perfecto. Tal vez no sólo él lo sabía, porque el chico de cabellos negros arqueó las cejas al notar la mirada de Youko Kurama clavada en cada detalle de su figura.

El detective se escondió detrás del periódico y sonrió al encontrar la noticia del arresto de Youko. Eso era perfecto. Youko resopló, el chico no le daba mucho que hacer ... y las horas pasaban lento. Tal vez si tratase de hablar con él ...

-. Vaya que hablas mucho ... –dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente. -.He tenido amantes más habladores ... –agregó con ese toque especial que sólo él tenía.

El chico de cabellos negro apartó el periódico y arqueó las cejas con incredulidad. Youko Kurama tenía por lo menos 2 años más que él, pero parecía menor. Tenía ese cabello plateado y esos ojos dorados, tan especiales que cautivaban a todo el mundo.

Tal vez por eso él no podía odiarlos, pero si podía evitarlos.

-.No me importa de que hablen tus amantes si no pueden decir nada que me interese. –dijo Hiei secamente y cubriendo sus ojos con el periódico de nuevo. La regla estaba clara: no confraternizar con el enemigo. ¿Quién era el enemigo?.

Youko pronunció un "Tsk". Echó una mirada a la anciana que dormitaba de nuevo. Hablaba cosas incoherentes. El detective no, el detective jamás decía nada que no se relacionase con el trabajo. La diversión después, el amor después, el sexo después, los amigos después.

Nada. Un fantasma, según Youko. ¿Quién puede vivir así?. Para Youko hacerse la idea de tener una vida sin apreciaciones personales, sin nada excepto el trabajo era una tortura.

Estaba comenzando a hacer calor. Hiei suspiró y retiró el periódico, haciendo que Youko se distrajese de sus pensamientos. ... Youko Kurama. ¿Puede decirme su edad y ... –Hiei se detuvo al observar la mirada de Youko. Frunció el seño, lo detestaba. No podría hacerse a la idea de tener que convivir con un hombre tan desordenado, con una vida desordenada sin reglas. Sin trabajo, con miles de deudas, crímenes, en especial robos.

-.¿Y qué ... ¿Ahora te interesas por mi vida personal?. –preguntó Youko divertido. Hiei meditó su respuesta. Afuera hacia frío, pero había parado de llover. La anciana aún dormía. Y el tren seguía su curso, aún faltaban muchas horas.

-.No. –replicó Hiei. -.No me interesa su vida personal, necesito datos acerca de usted para los informes. –explicó Hiei. ... –agregó después de ver la expresión desconcertada de su compañero. Este comprendió casi a la perfección.

-.De acuerdo ... 28 años. –replicó Youko, Hiei completó la hoja rápidamente, Youko dejó viajar su mirada a través de su compañero. Este casi no lo notó, cuando lo hizo levantó las cejas y dejó de lado su libreta. Miró a su "prisionero" amenazadoramente.

-.Quítate esa estúpida expresión de tu rostro. –sentenció elevando apenas el tono de voz. Youko sonrió apenas, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Hiei volvió su mirada hacia su libreta de nuevo. -.¿Delitos cometidos?. ... Una pregunta fácil, cinco robos, venta ilegal. ¿Apariencia? ... –Hiei se detuvo en este punto para observar a Youko. -. Apariencia .. bueno ... alto, de cabellos plateados, rasgos afilados. –dijo con esfuerzo.

-.Gracias. –respondió el Youko haciendo una pequeña mueca. Hiei se la devolvió disgustado. -.¿Alguna otra pregunta de rutina que "debería" contestar?. –

-.Ninguna. –replicó Hiei ácidamente.

-.Eso es bueno. ¿Podemos hablar libremente en ese caso?. –dijo Youko modulando perfectamente su lengua, Hiei lo observó con disgusto y dejó a un lado sus notas.

-.¿De qué?. –cuestionó sin ninguna emoción aparente, Youko lo miró de arriba abajo, y sonrió con malicia, Hiei lo miró desaprobadamente y con el seño fruncido.

-.Si usted quiere, es decir ... –Youko se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos donde trató de medir sus próximas palabras. Hiei relajó la expresión por unos segundos. -.¿Es cierto que lo más importante para usted es el trabajo?. –

-.Eso es cierto. Terminó la conversación. –dicho esto la vista de Hiei volvió a fijarse automáticamente en el diario, en una extraña noticia acerca de un robo. Hiei arqueó las cejas, no había nada que delatara al ladrón, al parecer.

-.Fue fácil detective, nada más hay que ser cuidadoso. –Hiei abrió los ojos más de lo habitual, Youko le sonrió levemente, y se acercó a pesar de sus esposas y ataduras. Se sentó al lado del detective y se acercó a su oído.

-.En realidad, ningún robo es demasiado difícil. –murmuró en su oído, Hiei sintió unas increíbles ganas de apartarlo, pero eso demostraría que se sentía intimidado y eso nunca.

-.Hn ... vaya ... así que fue usted de nuevo. –Youko asintió mirando la expresión ligeramente enfadad del detective, no se alejó. Lo besó casi suavemente en los labios. Sabía bien, y entonces sucedió algo que no había esperado. Hiei lo atrajo hacia si, Youko podía sentir como el detective profundizaba el beso, se sentía bien, justo como debería sentirse.

-.Así que sólo le importa el trabajo. ¿No?. –mencionó Youko más para sí que para Hiei, este parecía tan fresco que como si no hubiese echo nada. -.Seguramente esconde más sorpresas como esta. –comentó Youko relamiéndose con satisfacción.

-.Seguramente. –mencionó el detective restándole importancia. Hiei fijó la vista en el periódico, ya no le quedaba nada por leer. Tal vez si hubiera traído algo más para leer se hubiera librado de aquel silencio incómodo.

Youko no hizo nada, se cruzó de brazos y soltó una risilla. De esas que te hacen sentir realmente incómodo. El tren paró y Hiei creyó que se caerían con el envión que había dado. Bueno, sucedió como había previsto, la caída no se hizo esperar.

Las puertas se abrieron al instante y la señora que viajaba en unos asientos más adelante despertó de su sueño, y como una autómata, como si nada la impulsara de verdad a dejar ese estado casi vegetal que tenía, se levanto y caminó hasta salir del tren y desaparecer del campo de visión de ambos. Fuera de eso, el tren estaba desierto.

-.Hn, una parada más y luego podré librarme de ti. –señaló Hiei con aire triunfal. Al fin, no más horas con ese pervertido, bueno para nada, pensó. Youko repasó la mirada por el tren hasta llegar a Hiei.

-.Tal vez, pero y si ... ¿qué sucedería si un detective (como usted) dejara salir a un ladrón (como yo)?. –Hiei lo atravesó con la mirada. Calma, se dijo, ya faltaba poco. Así que juntando sus fuerzas y todo el aire que podía dijo:

-.Eso no va a suceder. –respondió con frialdad, Youko nada más se mordió suavemente el labio, casi juguetonamente.

-.¿Y si pasa?. –Hiei se fijó en su reloj impaciente y se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla el aburrido paisaje. -.Por que si sucediera, ese detective (como usted) sería tan criminal como el ladrón (como yo). –agregó después de pensárselo mejor.

-.Pero eso no va a pasar. –usualmente Hiei hubiera estallado en un par de insultos, pero esa vez estaba decidido a mantener la calma. Tan sólo cuestión de principios.

-.Y eso es bueno para usted. Cuando lleguemos me arrestaran, tendré un juicio (el cual de seguro perderé) y usted podrá irse a su casa. Y después de haberme besado, tan decepcionantemente, podría decirse que no tiene nada que perder. –Hiei sintió su rostro arder de vergüenza. Seguro que estaba sonrojado. Ese beso ...

-.¡Maldición Youko!. ¿No va a pensar que voy a dejarlo ir por un estúpido beso como ese?. –Youko sonrió, las manecillas del reloj continuaban moviéndose lento, cuanto más se acercaban a la ciudad, más lento.

-.Eso es lo que dije detective. –sonrió Youko sintiendo ganada una batalla. -.¿O acaso si le gustó?. –preguntó acercándose. Hiei sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

Cuando llegaron, la estación estaba vacía, seguramente les habrían avisado a los civiles de "un criminal peligroso" y cosas por el estilo. Hiei se sintió agotado, tomó sus ropas y se cambió rápidamente. Youko tardó un poco más en cambiarse, se había quedado observando unos segundos con esa sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

Al final, Hiei volvió a ponerle las esposas a Youko. Lo más extraño es que no opuso resistencia. Las puertas del tren aún estaban abiertas, afuera, una brisa fresca inundaba el lugar, una brisa mañanera y dulce que rozó sus mejillas.

Youko miró a Hiei. Hiei miró a Youko. Ambos sonrieron, con esa clase de sonrisa embobada que ninguno de los dos solía poner nunca.

-.Así que ... no estuvo mal. ¿No?. –preguntó Youko mientras ladeaba su cabeza para que la brisa acariciara sus cabellos.

-.Es verdad, no estuvo mal. –volvió a decir Hiei, por alguna razón, la urgencia de cruzar los pocos centímetros que separaban la estación del tren no parecía tan urgente, y los minutos parecía que durarían una eternidad.

Se sentaron anos asientos más atrás, la brisa fresca de la mañana se acabó en cuanto las puertas se cerraron, el tren comenzó su marcha de nuevo, hasta la próxima estación.

-.¿Sabes Hiei?. –preguntó Youko con aire divertido mientras que veía como su supuesto arresto los abandonaba con el pasar del tren.

-.¿Qué Youko?. –este volteó la cabeza, nada más para mirarlo de frente.

-.Yo jamás lo había echo en un tren. –

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·FIN:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Notas de la Autora: Si, mi primer YoukoxHiei, dependiendo de si les gusta o no lo continuo, aunque preferiría que se quedara como one-shot, así me gusta más. Se me ocurrió escribir un YoukoxHiei debido a la extensa variedad de fics yaoi de YYH. (Mentira, sólo escribimos sobre Kurama y Hiei). Y aunque soy fanática de los HieixKurama, quise darle un espacio a Youko para ... ejem ... "expresarse". Y bueno, todas sabemos que sus "expresiones" siempre son muy literales ...


End file.
